custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brakop
Brakop was a Petrosaurian that served Sumina in the early days of the Matoran Universe. History Like most members of his kind, he was created by Mata Nui to populate the island of Terrasauria. He was a miner for a short time before being approached by Sumina. The Mersion needed some muscle for an expedition to the Southern Islands, and he figured his mining skills might also come in handy. Brakop agreed to join the group and sailed south with them. Brakop landed on the island alongside everyone else, entering the largest structure at the center. When he went underground alongside his employer, he devoured a gate blocking their way into an abandoned village. He also discovered its local Wall of History. He entered a booby-trapped passage alongside the Mersion members (though not before Ainasev fell into one). Brakop and Sumina searched for the apprentice, avoiding as many traps as possible. Their presence awakened an automaton stationed there, and it gave chase. During the pursuit, it accidentally ran into an explosive rune and was torn to pieces by it. While the two were examining its remains, Ainasev managed to catch up with though. He accidentally collided into them, knocking the Nameless Tome out of Sumina's pouch. When asked about the object, he said that he found it within the libraries of the Great Academy. Though the Petrosuarian and younger Mersion didn't press the scholar for more answers, they both pasted concerned glances at one another. When the trio encountered a massive stone door, Sumina ordered Brakop to use his Plasma breath on it. The miner complied, only to find that the was absorbed by the obstacle. This prompted the trio into looking for an alternate round. Brakop found it after spraying a hidden door with his Plasma, entering it. He came across a room containing a lava pool, with a rune resting on a pedestal at the center of the lake. Using his breath to bring down some chunks of the ceiling, he made a makeshift bridge to cross. Retrieving the relic, he returned to the Mersions and alerted them of his discovery. The pack walked into a similar chamber, this one containing an artificial lake of water.Noting that this one bore an actual bridge, he raced across to claim the prize at the end. Unfortunately, he triggered a security mechanism that altered the gravity within the room. Ainasev managed to destroy the control node, ending the chaos. The group next entered a chamber of light, though the Petrosaurian was blinded by it. AInasev stood close to the miner to make sure he didn't bump into anything dangerous. After Sumina solved the puzzle within the room, the three were teleported into one of complete darkness. Being accustomed to it, Brakop was able to navigate his way around and claim the final piece (though he did have a brief skirmish with an unseen entity). They were teleported back to the door, inserting the keys into it. It vanished in a burst of light, allowing the explorers to enter the throne room. When the head of the expedition retrieve an unusual object from the corpse on the throne, Brakop noticed the leader's bag glowing. The archaeologist opened it, revealing the Nameless Tome to be glowing. When he attempted to remove it, he cried out in pain and dropped the book. The text spawned a swarm of tendrils and grabbed Sumina, forcing him to drop the artifact. It landed at the feet of Brakop and fired a burst of light at him. When it faded, he was gone. It is unknown of he was killed in the process, or if he was teleported elsewhere. Either way, the majority of the Matoran Universe believes him to be deceased. Abilities and Traits As of yet, little to nothing is known about his personality. However, given his beginnings as a miner, he may have some knowledge in excavation. He's presumed to be a hardy worker like the rest of his kind, focusing on the present rather than the past or future. He was also hinted at possessing a mischievous side. As a Petrosaurian, he possesses great strength and durability for an entity his size. He can also produce a blast of Plasma from his stomach. Mask and Tools Considering his background, he may have possessed a pickaxe at some point in life. Whether or not his kind can utilize Kanohi masks is unknown, though. Appearances * ''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'''' (first appearance)'' Trivia * During the character's creation, Ahpolki Inika considered basing him off of the stereotypical dwarf of modern Fantasy. ** He also considered adding elements of the Demoman from Team Fortress 2 into him. * MOC-wise, Brakop doesn't possess the usual horns or bump on his head like the rest of his kind. Storywise, he likely would.